The present invention relates to jig-type tools, adaptable broadly for use in spacing objects of various kinds. More specifically the present invention relates to tools for uniform and parallel spacing of individual railing spindles in railing systems.
Spindle railing systems are ubiquitous fixtures found most commonly at the edges of decks, balconies, staircases, and the like. Spindle railing systems typically comprise a plurality of railing spindles extending from a floor, rim joist, skirt board or bottom railing cord to a top railing cord. The spindles are generally spaced apart by a predetermined distance and positioned parallel to each other. Similar structures may also be found in a variety of fences which use spaced boards or spindles to create a barrier, such as a picket fence. The spaced boards or spindles may be positioned vertically, horizontally, or at any angle therebetween.
When constructing a spindle railing on the edge of a deck, for example, workmen are required to make several individual hand measurements with a rule, including frequent re, checking of placement of the spindles' lateral spacing and height. The variable nature of the procedure often results in uneven and non-uniform lateral spacing of the spindles, non-parallel alignment of the spindles and uneven height of the spindles. In addition, a large amount of time is required for measuring and placing each individual spindle.
Occasionally, a spacer or jig for aiding in the spacing of the spindles is constructed, often of scrap materials from the construction site. These make-shift jigs are typically crude blocks of wood used simply to space the spindles the appropriate distance apart. Such spacers or jigs are useful only for a single spindle alignment, and new spacers or jigs must be constructed each time a new spindle alignment is desired. Also, the make-shift jigs or spacers do not typically aid in accurately locating the spindle height, and they do not typically aid in maintaining the spindles in a parallel or "plumb" relationship with one another.
One reason for the use of the make-shift jigs or spacers, despite the above-noted shortcomings, is that local building codes often specify a specific distance to be maintained between railing spindles and specific railing heights. The local codes vary from city to city and from state to state, so a single fixed jig or spacer cannot accommodate all of the different requirements. Therefore, a jig or spacer is typically constructed at each building site to conform with the local building code. The repeated construction of jigs or spacers at each construction site is time consuming, and the resulting jigs or spacers, as noted above, typically do not satisfy all of the builder's needs. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved jig for use in positioning and aligning railing spindles and the like.